The Forthcoming
by JippityPaws
Summary: He was dead. Well, at least he was supposed to be. So why was he here? Washed up on a beach with no memories? not even of his own name? Only time will tell. Set after Season 2, so SPOILERS!
1. Lets get things straight

_**Hello! justa quick run-down here, this contains major spoilers for season 2 (But shame on you for not being caught up) and in later chapters, it may give you extreme feels! this is set after season 2, in the usual settings, but adding some more, be sure to leave advice, and ENJOY!**_


	2. Memories

He was dead. Well, supposed to be dead. He had felt his soul being ripped apart, He had felt himself losing consciousness. He had felt his senses growing more and more distant. So why was he here? On a random beach in sunny bay? only time would tell.

The bright sun burned his eyelids. His clothes stuck to his sweaty skin. He was quite uncomfortable. He thought it was a dream. After all, He was supposed to be dead. However, this soon changed when Mephisto, the dead sorcerer, woke up to see crowd of faces above him.

"Who is he?"

"Mommy, is that boy okay?"

"You don't look to good, kid."

"Oh, god, someone call 911!"

Mephisto was lying on his back. His eyes flicked back and forth, confusion emanating from the boy. The sun was so bright it burned his eyes. He shot up on instinct, sand flying from his matted hair; and was immediately sent back down by a searing pain in his chest. Colors flashed in front of his eyes. He curled up in a ball, a high-pitched whimper escaping from his cracked lips. Where was he? Who was he?

"Hello, 911?...Yes, we found a boy on Sunny Bay beach, east of the 7th lifeguard post. He's pretty beaten up...No, I dont know his name...He just washed up out of nowhere!..Okay, please come quick!"

Mephisto looked up to see a kind faced man, probably in his late 50s, looking down on him.

"Just try not to move, okay son? Don't worry, the paramedics are on their way."

Mephisto tried to say something in return, but his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, and he could only manage a weak cough in response, which sent another wave of pain through his body. He struggled to breath. His head pounded. He couldn't move. He could hear the sensation of blood in his ears. The boy's eyes clenched shut as he prayed for the pain to subside. Soon enough, he heard a faint wailing in the distance. It gradually became louder and louder until it hurt his ears. Mephisto squinted to see the crowd surrounding him part to make way for several people dressed in blue. They were carrying this strange board, in which they shoved it underneath the motionless boy, causing pain that made him want to scream. They carried him into this red box, surrounded in flashing lights. As soon as the doors closed, he could feel the sensation that he was moving. He felt sick. His heart started racing. He couldn't breath. He was seeing stars. His eyes couldn't focus. Before he could do anything, his vision swirled into darkness.

Mephisto awoke suddenly, a high pitched ringing filling his ears. The room he was in was clad with white. once again he was surrounded by people. Some of them were talking into small, thin boxes, while others were writing on notepads. He felt nauseous, like he had been spinning around.

"Where...am I?" the feeling of words coming out of his mouth seemed unnatural and distant, like it wasn't actually him speaking. Still, the sensation burned his throat. As soon as he mumbled these few words, everyone in the room snapped to attention, like they were all on edge. All of their expressions instantly went from casual to a mixture of concern and assorted fake smiles.

"Ahem." he was greeted by a short haired, middle aged woman. "Son, do you know where you are?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, well, do you know your name?"

Mephisto contemplated her statement. He at least tried to. His mind was a mess, all he could do was shake his head as he felt his cheeks heat up and his heart start to race.

"It's okay, son, calm down." The woman gave a warm smile and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She then turned to the small group of people, her expression changing again into one of great concern. As she began to speak, the young sorcerer tried to listen in, but the ringing in his ears and throbbing in his head made it almost impossible to hear anything quieter than a loud talk. he laid back on his pillow, staring at the pure white ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could faintly see the small crowd nodding and walking out of the room. The woman then approached him again, the affectionate smile replacing the confused frown on her lips.

"Hello, sweetie! Im Holly. Nurse holly!" She brushed her curly black hair out of her face as she placed her notebook on the table to the side of his bed, her dark brown eyes never leaving his. "Well, honey, Im going to ask you a few questions, is that okay?" she picked up a blue folder and started firing different questions at the boy, like how old he was or where he was from. All these Mephisto couldn't answer. He really didn't know.

"Okay, honey. I need to go enter these in the computer. I'll be right back." she let out an exhausted sigh, glanced a reassuring grin at the boy, and walked out. For a few seconds, he sat there, still feeling groggy and unoriented. as he flexed his fingers out in front of him, a shiny formation caught his eye. he glanced at the strange object, to be met with another set of hands. This was a mirror. Mephisto stared at his reflection. His violet hair was matted and unkempt, a long, thick scab ran along the side of his head from the length from his eye to his mouth, both of his lips were cracked and dry, a thin tube stuck out of the side of his arm, and a thick, white cast was constricting most of his abdomen. But what freaked him out the most was his bright green eyes. Emerald orbs staring back at him, into his soul. He could feel a slight hint of recognition in his heart, like he knew who this person staring back at him was, but he couldn't pinpoint just what. Then, as if on cue, Holly once again entered the room. She brung with her a jug of ice water, and the sight made Mephistos mouth flood with saliva.

"I figured you may be thirsty!" she seemed to notice the emanating rapture from the boy. She gave him a glass, and within seconds it was gone. The dryness from his throat made him feel a bit better. "So,pumpkin, how'bout some T.V?"

T.V? What was that? Still, Mephisto found himself nodding his head. Holly pressed a button, and a black box on the wall illuminated with bright colors, accompanied by catchy pop music. Then, a loud voice erupted from the speakers.

" _Come see the hit band Lolirock at the Sunny Bay event center! Come see Talia, Auriana-"_

Two girls dressed in bright attire danced across the screen. Mephisto felt something, like a feeling of recognition deep in his soul. He had to shake his head to rid the thought.

" _-and Iris!"_

Mephisto's stomach dropped. his heart started racing. He knew her. bright blond hair, icy blue eyes. Oh,god. He felt like he was involuntarily scared. He didn't know why, but he felt like he did something to him, and it freaked him out.

"I-Iris?" was all he could muster.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I know her."

"Oh,my...Hang on." Holly stood up from her chair, and pulled the small box everyone seemed to have out of her pocket and started to frantically tap at it. She then spoke with an obvious tone of anxiousness in her voice.

"Hello? Hi Ellen!...Listen, Your niece, Iris, she's in a band, Lolirock?...Thought so...I have a slight emergency here at the hospital, and I need you to bring her up here to speak with someone...yes...room 742...okay, thank you so much! goodbye."

Oh SHITE.

 **HOi! This is my first story and I have worked so hard on it! This is kinda what would take place after season 2 after the...well... _EVENTS THAT OCCURRED._ With each chapter (or sometimes half chapter) there will be a POV change so dont be surprised. I really hope you enjoy and sorry for any errors! I accidentally deleted the original, so I stayed up real late to finish dis... GoodBOI!**

_ _ \\_ \ _ _ _ _ _ _ _/ |_ | _/ _ \\\\_ \ _/ _\/ _ \ / _ \| | \ _\ | | \ _/ / _ \\\ \\_\ _/ ( _ ) | /| | |_| \\_ _ /\\_ _ \\_/|_/ |_| \/ \/ \/ \/ 


	3. Iris

_**Hello! Jippity Paws here! just so you know, I kinda made it so that Iris has switching mindsets, like for a few seconds she can be happy, and then with a snap shes super depressed. I just wanted to verify that it was intended to be written that way, its not just choppy writing. anyways, enjoy!**_

Ugh. It had been so long since she got to lay on her bed. Well, I mean, her ACTUAL bed. For 3 weeks now Iris had been in Ephedia, helping to restore kingdoms and take part in her royal duties. So it was pretty relaxing to just sit on her soft mattress. The two other girls were both taking naps, so at least it was quiet. She pulled out her diary and began to read. She loved reading her past entries, about how day-to-day life was a year or two ago; when the biggest problem in her life was if she couldn't find an oracle gem in time. She smiled. Sometimes she wished she could go back in time. She wondered what she would do if she could. She would probably go to relive some things, like seeing her parents smiling faces when the walked into the palace- or change other things-A Gruesome image of the falling rock flashed before her eyes, and sent a shiver up her spine. She was a murderer. She took the only family Praxina had away from her. God, if she could only change that- WAIT. Be happy. One life won't matter against an entire kingdom. He knew that she was going to send the blast, so he shouldn't have jumped in front. She forced a grin on her face as she closed her notebook. She took off her slippers and sank beneath her covers. She checked the time. 8:05. It wouldn't be too bad if she fell asleep. Besides, she needed sleep for tomorrow's concert. Having successfully reassured herself, she curled over and dozed off.

The teen awoke with a jolt, like someone had shaken her. She looked around in her dark room, the only light source was the hallway, dimly illuminating a small corner of her room. No one was there. She checked the time on her phone. what? 12 noon? she crawled out of her bed to open the blinds, but just as she stepped on her floor, the room went pitch-dark. She let out a quiet yelp. Iris anxiously felt around in the dark for the light switch. But before she could do anything, something with the grip of a vice grabbed her arm. She was thrown to the ground and met with two glowing green eyes.

" **W** eLL W **E** _ll wELL!"_ the spirit's voice sounded like many people were speaking at once, and just the sheer presence shook the ground. _"If_ IT ISNt **princess pink."** Iris tried to muster words, but she couldn't open her mouth. "YOU MURDERER." It laughed a satanic laughed that shook the ground. "BURN IN HELL, **Iris."** it then sent a dagger of green crystal at her chest.

Then she opened her eyes.

She jolted up in her bed, squinting at the morning light. It was a dream. Thank Ephedia. She rubbed her eyes as she prepared to go downstairs.

That day went as usual,rehearsal for the concert in the morning, and doing whatever in the afternoon. The girls were all sitting on a bench, eating ice cream from the new parlor that just opened down the street.

"Iris, answer your phone" Talia had once again taken the role to acting like a parent.

"Okay,okay." Iris held the phone up to her ear. "Hi, Aunt Ellen!...wait, what?...uhh yeah!...wait? now?...okay...Yeah...Bye!"

"what's the problem, Iris?"

"Well, there's an emergency at the hospital apparently, and they need me there."

"Oh."

"Well, they need me there right now, so I gotta leave." Iris walked back to her house, pondering what such urgent news could be. When she arrived, she was anxiously greeted by her aunt.

"Hi, Iris. Listen, no time to talk, okay?" Iris nodded her head as they both made their way towards her car. "There was a strange boy washed up on sunny bay beach, no memories whatsoever, he doesn't even know his own name. he has no birth records, so governmentally he doesn't exist. He saw an ad for Lolirock on the T.V, and said that he knew you. Were going to the hospital to meet him and see if you know him. He must know you well, because you're the only memory he has. Just thought you should know, Iris." Ellen turned back in her seat and started the car. "dont ask any questions, because I dont know either." They were both silent for the entire ride. When they arrived, They were met by a short haired, middle aged woman, with a warm smile embedded on her lips.

"Hello, Ellen! hello, Iris!" she shook both of their hands."Im Holly! Me and Ellen go way back!" she flashed a wink at Ellen before turning back to Iris. "Well, lets get to it! So, we found a teenage boy washed up on Sunny Bay beach. He had 3 broken ribs, A collapsed lung-" She read from a notepad in her hand "-sprained ankle, various cuts on his face, legs, and torso, he was severely dehydrated and extremely malnourished." Iris glanced a worried look at Ellen. "I'm sure that Ellen has told you, but he has a very serious case of amnesia. Apparently you're his only memory. I hope you know how much of a help you are, darling!"

"Uhh... No problem Ms..."

"Holly."

"Oh, no problem, Ms. Holly!"

"Now, if you just follow me, we'll be on our way."

Iris felt somewhat nervous. Why was she nervous? She would be helping a boy possibly get some of his memories back! She had to repeatedly tell herself not to be worried. As they neared the room, she feel the pit in her stomach get bigger.

"Just over here, now." Holly neared the door.

Iris' heart was racing. so many things could go wrong! What if it was someone she knew closely? What if it was-

Holly opened the door.

At that moment she saw him. Emerald eyes, violet hair. Pale skin.

 **Mephisto.**


	4. Encounter

He heard the click of the door, and he will never forget it. Iris. The only thought in his head,the only thing reverberating around in his skull, the only thing he could hear. Then he saw her. Mephisto didn't know what, but something snapped in his mind. Everything after that was a blur. He thought he saw her stumble into a chair or something. He thought he could hear loud sobs, making out words, calling them over and over. Like it was some sort of name. the shocked boy could have sworn that they were pointed at him. He could feel his face start to heat up, his eyes start to burn. Mephisto couldn't move. It was like some sort of force was clawing into his flesh, holding him in place. Mephisto could only stare as another woman helped the blond get to her feet. Iris' face looked red. there was some sort of look on her face, almost like a look of anger mixed with sadness, that made him want to scream, to run away. It was at that point that Mephisto snapped back to reality.

"Mephisto?" Iris sobbed, rubbing her eyes. The young sorcerer was confused.

"Who?" he said, barely louder than a whisper.

" Mephisto."

The boy's eyes widened. That was his name? It had a strange sound, like he knew where it was from. He could feel this strange, burning liquid in his eyes. It pooled up, and began to run down his cheeks. what was this feeling? a feeling of joy, or of sadness? He lifted his thin, shaking hand up to his face, and felt the warm liquid dripping down.

"Im so sorry!" Iris cried. She choked back a sob as she turned and ran out of the room, followed closely by Holly and the other woman. It was a few moments before he passed out.

Mephisto awoke in a large garden, surrounded by flowers. He blinked several times, letting the sun heat his face. However, his vision was soon obscured by a young girl, with deep violet hair, and blue eyes. She smiled.

"Come on! we're gonna be late, sleepy head!" The girl pulled Mephisto to his feet.

"And fix your hair, too, Mephisto! Well, unless you want mom to do it!" She laughed. She then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him to what looked like a massive, white castle.

"Where are we going?" Mephisto questioned as they ran along a stone path.

"Wow. Your little nap must've washed your memory! it's time for dinner!" She giggled as she opened the doors, revealing a large corridor, banners hanging up on either side, and two thrones at the end of the hall. They both walked beyond the thrones and into a dining room. There sat a man, with long, purple hair, pulled back into a pony tail, and beside him was a woman, with short, maroon hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Hello, Mephisto, Praxina. How was your day?" The woman said, with a warm smile. So Praxina was her name. It was a pretty name.

"It was great! **_I_** spent most of my time catching Voltan salamanders in the creek, and Mephisto just slept." Praxina said as she sat down. The young boy followed. At the table were dozens of plates of food, some with meat of assorted colors, and others had plates of vegetables and fruits, and some had oddly shaped pastries. The three other people at the table chatted about different things, while something caught Mephisto's eye. Purple lights flickering over the horizon, growing brighter by the second, like purple lightning. He walked up to the window and stared.

"Honey, what are you looking at?" The woman walked up to the window. her expression soon changed from confusion to pure horror. dozens of strange creatures, each looking like they were made of crystal, were running towards the castle, lead by a tall man, his face obscured by a white mask.

"Oh, Calix! Luminus! its happening!" The Woman grabbed her husband's shoulder.

"Kids! get down!" Luminus said. But, as if on cue, a giant shard of purple crystal shattered the large window, nearly impaling the boy. A man jumped through the window, the same man leading the creatures.

"Well, well,well! If it isn't the royal family of Dawnstar!" The man said as what looked like crystal tentacles sprouted from his back. (oshiete,oshiete..)

I must say, you come from such a strong bloodline, in the means of magic! So, I have an offer to propose-" He couldn't see it, but he knew that he was smiling underneath that mask. "I make your children my minions, and your kingdom is saved."

Mephisto was shocked. Did they mean him and Praxina?

"Never, Gramorr!" The woman said, standing in the way of Mephisto and Gramorr, if that was his name.

"Well, Callista, I guess I have to do this the hard way!"

With a sinister cackle, the tentacles lashed out, grabbing Mephisto, wrapping around his neck, constricting his throat so hard he heard bones cracking. Besides the ringing in his ears, he could hear what he assumed were his parents screaming his name, and he felt a pang of sadness. just before Gramorr threw him on the ground, knocking him out.

Mephisto shot up in his bed, beads of sweat on his face. He was shaking. The boy sat up, and realized that the other woman and Holly were once again in the room. The other woman approached him.

"Hi, uh, Mephisto. Im Ellen. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. With Iris, I don't know what happened." She shook her head silently before continuing.

"Honey, I would like to know... Did she do something to you?"

Mephisto was shocked. Sure, he felt oddly scared whenever he thought of her, but he wasn't sure that she did something to him. He shook his head.

"Okay... well, would you like to stay with us?" Mephisto nearly jumped back at such an out of context question. Why would he stay with someone he just now knew the name of.

"I-uh, well,-" Mephisto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I know how sudden this is for you, believe me, I do." Ellen placed a hand on his. "But we are the only ones who are able to take you in, and I promise we will take good care of you, Mephisto." She smiled. "Besides, maybe we can help you, and get you home!"

Mephisto had never thought of that. A home? Like a place where you live, with a family? God, Mephisto had to think, trying his best the part the clouds in his mind.

"So, whaddya say?" Mephisto looked into her eyes.

"I-I guess."

"Thank you, sweetie! I have some clothes for you at home, and you can stay in the guest bedroom!" She ran her fingers through his hair, and took a clipboard from Holly. As she filled it out, Holly exited the room, and soon came back, carrying a bag. It had this torn up, white jacket inside, and what looked like a green, oddly shaped crystal, outlined by black.

"Here are all of the things we found on him. I dont know if they'll be of any value, but-"

Ellen grabbed the bag, almost frantically.

"Uh...Thank you!" Ellen smiled, and gave the clipboard to Holly. Ellen then walked over to his bed.

"Now, shall we get going?"

To say that the car ride was scary would be an understatement. Apparently a 'car' was this box on wheels that would move around. As they pulled out of the 'parking lot' it started moving FASTER. Occasionally they hit bumps on the 'road' that made him scream. Instead of slowing down, Ellen instead laughed, and said that there was nothing to be afraid of, 'sweetie.' He tried to adjust himself in a way that wasn't making his brace jab up against his chest, but this strap-thingy was holding him in place. After what seemed like an eternity later, they pulled in to this strange structure, called a house. It was fairly big, and was a deep, faded purple. Ellen opened the door for him. The cool air brushed against his skin, sending a shiver up his spine. Ellen got his pathetic silver crutch from the back seat and handed it to him. He struggled to get out of that boxed hellhole. Mephisto stumbled on his feet, but eventually managed to walk up to the porch. He felt a strange tingling sensation in his chest, like there was some sort of force, pulling him towards the house. He brushed a lock of hair out of his face. For some reason, he felt that he had been here before.

"Home sweet home!" Ellen said as she pushed past him and opened the door. Inside smelled heavily of what he thought was apple pie. There were pictures in the hall, a living room, with a couch, a large T.V, and stairs leading to the upper floor. He thought he could hear faint music, not unlike the music in that strange commercial. But he brushed it off. He hobbled into the living room and sat down. When you haven't eaten above the survival amount, you become weak and tired.

"Now, sweetie, Just put these clothes on. You can get changed in the bedroom. " Ellen handed him an aqua blue, long sleeve shirt, and gray sweatpants, that were excessively soft. He walked into what he presumed was the guest bedroom, and got changed. These clothes were hella better than the hospital crap. He felt suddenly lethargic. Maybe it was the clothes, or the warmth, be soon enough, he was passed out on the bed.

 **OH MY FRICKEN GOD. this chapter was so damn hard to write that I was thinking about deleting it halfway through. I had to find a not-so-out of context reason to have Mephisto stay with Ellen and the princesses, (Well cuz ya know he's magic but he doesn't remember and his sisters kinda screwed up now and ya so..) without him knowing everything. I had to seriously cut down on the dream scene, as originally he was supposed to dream of most of his life, like fighting the girls and 'dying' but I realized it would be really sudden to just dream about everything and shit, but then it was supposed to be him just dreaming of 'dying' but then I realized he still shouldn't know that Iris did because why would he stay with somebody who killed him and made him lose all his memory? anyways, I am truly sorry for any mistakes. (but it was intentional to leave more questions asked then answered, like where the hell iris went, and so on.) Thank you, and see ya!**


	5. Lessons in Magic, Volume 1

Hello, young sorcerers. My name is Jippity Paws, and I will be educating you on all of the unknown magic traits that the show, Lolirock, itself didn't teach you. Today we will be learning about certain magical items. Now, when a crystal magic wielder comes of age, they get a magical item. This can be an article of clothing, like a shirt, an object, like a mirror, or some sort of jewelry, which is the most common. This can be given to them at any age, but when he/she uses magic for the first time, it creates a bond between the child and the item. The stronger the person gets at magic, the stronger the bond becomes. Now, say, if somebody's magical item gets stolen or broken. If it is broken, the magic itself will put itself back together, usually it takes about an hour or more, depending on how extreme the breakage is. If it is stolen, things are okay at first; you just cant use that much magic. But, for longer periods of time, the persons physical ability weakens, they become lethargic, and they become prone to passing out. even longer, their magic ability itself weakens, they become emotionally unstable, and they can have violent outbursts. They may fall ill, with flu like symptoms, and the only cure is to reinforce the bond with the magic wielder and the item. Unfortunately, in Mephisto's case, he does not know about his item. He doenst even know about his magic abiltity at all! How will this effect him? read on to find out!


	6. The Circumstances

**OHMYGAWD. I don't know if this is normal, but 493 views! that's very surprising considering how just two weeks ago this was at 20 views! Now, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. My show, Aladdin's opening night was tonight, and family problems, as well as rehearsal, prevented me from writing. I would leave for school at 6:05 and come back at 11:00. I haven't gotten enough sleep, and I am very sorry! but I am finally free and now I can get back in the game! Thank you for being patient!**

She felt a feeling, an abnormal feeling, like a mix of anger, shock, and pure guilt. She had killed him. Wiped him from the face of existence. But here he was. At first, she could not believe it, but there was no mistaking it. uneven, violet hair, emerald eyes. The sight of him made Iris want to throw up. He was so thin, he was pale, he looked like he really had died. She felt faint and collapsed into a chair. She couldn't hold back. Soon enough, she was sobbing, saying his name over and over. She looked at him. Tears were running down Mephisto's face. She ran out of the room and curled up in a ball in the hallway. Iris wanted to scream. God, why was he here? She ran her fingers through her hair. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Was she having an anxiety attack? she saw spots. Suddenly, the sight of aunt Ellen running towards her snapped her back to the real world.

"Oh, honey, are you alright?" Ellen knelt down beside her.

"Iris sniffed, her voice shaky. "I-I KILLED him!" Iris started crying again. The words felt like daggers spewing out of her mouth.

"Oh, honey. It's okay." Ellen embraced the sobbing girl.

"No, it's not! I'm a murderer!" Iris almost screamed.

"Iris, calm down. Your actions do not define your person, sweetie. You didn't kill him, look, he's right over there! you saw him!"

"But I did! I-I saw the rock and he, he..." She hid her head in her hands.

"Oh, honey." Ellen pulled The girl closer, which seemed to calm her down. iris looked up to see the worried face of holly.

'Is everything all right, dear?" Holly was reeking concern.

"she's all right, holly. Just a bit of family matters."

"Oh, I see. In that case, ill give you some time alone." Holly patted Iris on the back and walked off.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Listen, Iris. You do understand we may have to take him in."

"WHAT?!" Iris gasped.

"He lost all his memories, he doesn't know he can expel magic! what if he accidentally-"

Iris gawked at the thought. memories of the twins nearly destroying Sunny Bay flooded her mind. She shook her head to rid the notion.

"I-I understand." she nearly mumbled. she rose to her feet, her back legs aching from being scrunched up in a ball. She dusted herself off and wiped her eyes, feeling slightly refreshed. Ellen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Iris, sweetie. How about I take you home, and I can deal with this right now." Iris felt relieved at the thought. She wanted to leave and never come back. She nodded her head and followed Ellen to the car.

She held her head in her hands the entire way home. Her head hurt from crying so much. Her nose was stuffy. Ugh. talk about miserable. After what seemed like no time, she felt the car slow and turn into the driveway. As they slowed, Ellen turned around.

"Iris, do not tell anyone about this. Not even Talia or Ariana. I'll need to handle this for a bit. But, I can tell them this evening. Hopefully, I'll have it all sorted out." Ellen sighed.

"I can only imagine how you must feel, sweetie." Ellen leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the head. Iris pulled open the car door, met by the fresh afternoon air. she took a deep breath, put on a fake smile, and shut the car door.

"I'll try to be back this evening, honey!" Ellens' voice sounded muffled by the door. Iris walked up to the porch. Just as she was about to open it, the door swung open.

"Ah. back already, huh?" Talia's expression looked like a mix of welcoming and annoyance.

"Well, it been like an hour so.." Iris rubbed the back of her neck.

"EXACTLY." Talia slammed the door shut. "If it was such an emergency, you would have been gone longer." she crossed her arms.

"Well, what do you know about hospitals? you've never been to one!" Iris crossed her arms back, lasting a sarcastic grin on her face.

"well, that's not the point! the point was, what were you doing there?" The talias face changed to a look of deep embarrassment and irritation.

Iris eyed the xerian princess. "Do you watch hospital shows?"

Talia's face turned beet red. "What? NO!"

Iris laughed. "Do you like grays anatomy?"

Talia's eyes narrowed. "You're stalling! Your hiding something, aren't you!"

"what? NO! I'm just asking if you like gray's anatomy!"

"UGH. fine. you don't want to tell me. but we need to practice for our show!" Talia turned around and walked off into the rehearsal room. A frown soon replaced the grin on Iris' face. This was going to be hard.

About 2 hours had passed. The girls were in the rehearsal room, practicing dance. Between the dance and the fun that they had, Iris had almost forgotten the affair.

Almost.

Lolirock was on break. The music was still on as the girls sat on the stage. Iris sat, chugging water from her bottle. Suddenly, she heard the low rumble of Ellens car pulling into the driveway, and the faint thump of the car door. Iris' face went cold.

"Hey, Ellens home!" Auriana jumped off the stage.

"Wait, we should stay in here!" iris blocked the door, flashing a nervous smile.

"Um...why?" Talia eyed the Ephedian princess.

"well, you know, we need to practice for our show tomorrow!"

"We have all of tomorrow. And we have most of the routine down, anyways. I don't see any harm in taking a break." Talia tried to push through.

"No. "

"Why, iris?" Auriana looked concerned.

"no reason."

"Iris! what's the problem?!" Talia was getting irritated.

"Nothing!"

"then let us through!" Talia shoved Iris away from the door and walked out, followed closely by Auriana.

"No!" iris ran out behind them, but it was too late.

"Hi, aunt Ellen!" Auriana gave the woman a hug.

"Hi girls!" Ellen smiled and waved at the group of princesses.

"Hey, ellen? do you know what's going on with Iris? she's been acting strangely." Talia asked.

"What? I haven't noticed anything!" Ellen flashed the blond a 'cut it out' look. The ginger-haired woman made her way into the kitchen.

"So, what would you girls like for dinner?"

Iris zoned out as they chatted. Was Mephisto here? If so, where was he? Wouldn't she tell them? Iris' eyes darted around the room. She walked into the living room. nothing. Huh. So he wasn't here. At least not yet.

They had chicken and rice for dinner. After they had eaten, they sat at the table and talked as if nothing happened. After Ellen had finished her drink, she got up.

"Okay, girls. So you all know how Iris had an emergency at the hospital." The blond sorceress could feel the pit in her stomach open up again.

"Well one thing led to another, and now he's staying with us. I hope you girls are okay with this." Ellen gave a warm smile.

"Oh, of course!" Talia grinned.

"Can we meet him?!" Auriana leaped up from her seat.

"Oh, sure! just come into the front room!" Ellen pushed in her chair.

"So, when is he coming?" Talia sat on the couch, next to her sat auriana and amaru.

"Oh, he's already here!" Ellen's face blushed."I'm sure you may know him. I'll go get him!" Ellen backed into the direction of the guest bedroom. the guest bedroom. How had she not thought of that? Iris backed up into the corner of the room. Her heart racing faster by the seconds. She heard faint voices, the opening and shut of the door, and eventually footsteps. Oh, Calix.

"Now, girls. Say hello to Mephisto!"


	7. Unwanted guest

The silence in the room was deafening. the tension was painful. Mephisto looked to see two girls sitting on the sofa. One of them had a look of death in her eyes that made Mephisto back up a bit. (all he could really do was lean back on his crutch) the other, with deep red hair, got up and walked right up to him.

"Mephisto?" She had a high pitched voice.

"Who? Oh, yeah! That's me!" The boy smiled sheepishly.

"OMG, IT'S REALLY YOU!" She leaped up into the air and squealed.

"GUYS ITS MEPHISTO DO YOU REMEMBER HIM!?" She wrapped her arms around him so hard he had to hold back a scream.

"Oh. I definitely remember him." The other girl stood up from the couch. She had dark skin, brown hair, and shiny gold eyes. She glared at him."Why the hell are you here?" She nearly whispered.

"Why the hell are you here?" She nearly whispered.

"Well, um, uh, long story, actually! You see, um, Ellen, she-" He could feel his face growing hot.

The girl turned around. "Ellen! why the hell is he here!?"

"honey, girls, come here." Ellen lead the girls into a different room, and he could hear faint whispers. He looked around. The room had a savory aroma like something was cooking. He was startled many fast footsteps. Ellen and the two girls were back in the room. each had a smile on their lips and looked surprisingly welcoming.

"Um, Hello, Mephisto. Im Talia." the Girl held out her hand. she seemed to still be suspicious, but happy at the same time. He just stared at her hand, wondering if he should touch her or not. she scowled and backed up. the look she gave him sent a shiver down his spine.

"HI MEPHISTO IM AURIANA!" She was bouncing up and down like she was on steroids, but almost anxious at the same time, like putting on an act.

"H-hi." he smiled sheepishly and brushed a strand of hair from his face.

Auriana turned around to face the couch.

"Iris, what are you doing, hiding from our guest?!"

Iris? oh god. Mephisto's face went pale as if it wasn't already.

iris rose from the corner of the room, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Mephisto." Her voice was guilt stricken and sad. Mephisto had the urge to be friendly and welcoming.

"Hi!" He wiped away the confused thoughts and threw a smile on his face as he outreached his hand, mimicking what that Talia girl did. The gesture felt unnatural and weird. what was this feeling?

The girl looked up, ice blue eyes piercing into his soul. Mephisto could almost see a smile forming at the corner of her lips. a warm sensation resonated within him. She, too, reached her hand, grabbing hold of his and gently shaking it. After that, there were a few moments of pure, awkward silence.

"well, dear, uh, if you want, I can start on dessert! cool? Okay!" Ellen smiled, wrapping her arm around iris' shoulder, and nearly dashed off with her.

Desert? Mephisto scratched his head. was that some kind of activity?

"Ohh! Yum! I'll go help! Yay!" Talia smiled awkwardly and ran off after them.

"Well, that's strange! the kitchens that way! anyways, would you like me to show you around?" Auriana smiled and winked at him, her contagious happiness catching on to him.

"Uh, sure." he smiled.

"Oki-Doki!" she giggled and proceeded to take him on a tour around the house. A ton of bedrooms, bathrooms, a dock, a kitchen, a strange band practice room. Apparently, the three girls were in a band, Lolirock. What a name. The oddest thing, however, was that the rest of Ellens little posse was nowhere to be found like they just disappeared.

" And lastly, AMARU!" Out of nowhere, this stage, cat-squirrel hybrid came and jumped into Auriana's arms. It looked pretty cute. The thing, er, Amaru, took one look at the boy, hissed, and ran behind Auriana.

"Oh, Amaru! Say hello to our guest!" The redhead awkwardly kicked the creature.

Mephisto stared. The thing stared back.

"Oh! dessert should be ready soon!" Auriana nearly through Amaru into her room, grabbed Mephisto's hand, and marched downstairs. in the kitchen sat the three girls, gathered around this strange, brown, shiny object.

"OOH! CAKE!" Auriana dashed to the table.

"you're just in time! The cake just got pulled out of the oven!" Ellen pulled out this metallic sharp-thingy and started to slice the 'cake' into triangles, giving a piece to each of the girls.

"Mephisto, would you like some?" Ellen smiled.

"Uh, no. I don't really have much of an appetite. Thanks for asking!" he leaned back on his crutch. The Talia girl glared at him. "Oh! I'm kinda sleepy! I'll go to bed! Bye!" He hobbled as fast as he could to his room and slammed the door. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He was living here Most likely for a long time. These people are so weird, Talia probably wants to set him on fire, and Iris will barely speak to him. that Auriana girl is really weird, but at least she talks. Ugh. he layed down on the bed as a wave of exhaustion swept over him. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

mephisto awoke in a dark cave. It was cold and wet, but felt safe, and familiar. he sat up and looked around.

"Ugh. Its about damn time you woke up, Mephisto." Staring at him was none other than Praxina. However, instead of having the look of happiness in her eyes, she seemed hateful, and angry.

"Sorry?" He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, right." Praxina shifted her attention to the waterfall in the back of the cave. on it flashed an image of the three girls, walking down the street, smiles on each of their faces.

"The princesses almost found the last oracle gem! we need a plan!" She put her hands on her hips.

Princesses? they weren't princesses! They were just girls in a band! What is happening?! He was distracted from his thoughts by an eerie image flashing on the waterfall. Gramorr? what was he doing here?

"Listen, minions! I need you to get that last oracle gem." Oracle gem? what was that? "I don't care what it takes. Kill someone, break the rules! Because If im going down-" Gramorrs eyes stared through the waterfall into his eyes. "You're going down with me." he vanished in a swirl of purple magic, leaving an imprint of fear in Mephisto's mind


	8. Babysitting

"Morning, hotshot."

Mephisto's eyes fluttered open to see the very annoyed face of Talia.

"Oh, hi." Mephisto rubbed his eyes.

"It's about damn time you woke up. Everybody else is out and about, while I'm stuck here with you." The girl crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you go with them? I mean, I think I can handle myself."

Talia's face turned beet red.

"N-no reason."

"Umm, alright." Mephisto sat up and adjusted his brace. Though he was suspicious, he didn't want to get strangled.

"Okay, get up." The girl tore off the covers and handed him his crutch. Mephisto struggled to get on his feet, but he managed.

"Apparently I'm supposed to make you breakfast, so whaddya want?" Talia turned towards the door.

"Breakfast?"Mephisto cocked his head.

"Food." the brunette scowled.

"Oh, um, yeah! I'll um, have, uh..."

"Ya know what? how about just cereal!" The girl was losing patience.

"Oh, yeah! Whatever that is." The confused boy smiled.

"Ugh. Once an idiot, always an idiot." Talia shook her head.

Mephisto didn't know how, but he sensed that this girl did not like him. Not just an annoyance, but a deep, dying hatred; like years of anger against him. Plus, she acts like she knows him. _Once an idiot, always an idiot._ he couldn't help himself.

"Do you know me?"

"what, of course I do. Your standing talking to me, are you not?"

"Well, like, before, ya know?"

"Sure."

"What, so you know where I'm from, and stuff?" Mephisto grew excited.

"What? Did I say something? I didn't say anything. You need to get your hearing checked." Talia replied, all too quickly.

"What?"

"See? You can't even hear what I'm saying. let's go." Talia lead Mephisto out to the kitchen.

What did this girl have against him? she HAS to know him. And he was determined to find out.

"We have Honey Cruncher's-"

"I'll have that."

Talia stopped and turned to look at him.

"You don't even know all the options."

"Well, I'll just have that."

"Whatever." She took out a bowl and poured in the small grains, and added this strange white liquid to the mixture. she stuck in this piece of metal and handed it to him.

"Wow. This house is really nice."

"Yep." Talia turned away from him and threw open a strange book. It looked old and worn and tattered with blue crystal thingies. There were a few minutes of silence as she flicked through the pages.

"Whatcha reading?"

Talia slammed it shut and hid it behind her back.

"NOTHING!"

Mephisto nearly jumped back at her outburst.

"Um, are you done with that?" Her tone quickly turned gentle, yet still stern.

"Uh, yeah." The boy pushed his untouched bowl of cereal towards the girl.

"Fine. I'm gonna go upstairs, so you take a nap or something. Oh, and DON'T interrupt me. Got that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good."

She turned around and treaded upstairs, being sure to conceal the book from his view.

 _Take a nap or something._

Whatever. He stepped out into the living room, sunlight flooded into the area, seemingly bringing this place to life. He sat down on the jaunty-colored sofa and let the light bathe his face.

Mephisto knew that this girl has something to do with his past. Not just in the way she acted, but he felt a strange bond between them, like he knew what she was going to do, and he felt slightly happy when she got mad...

Mephisto was interrupted by his thoughts by a faint clang from upstairs. Another one. They kept getting louder until it made the floor shake.

 _What on earth?_

The boy made his way to the stairs, where he could hear barely audible speaking, like chanting of some sort. He slowly ascended the wooden steps, as the chanting got louder as he got closer.

"CRYSTAL COLIDUM!"

The girl nearly screamed. Anger, sadness, and guilt were layered in her voice as the sound of shattered glass, or crystal rippled through the air.

Further down the hall, there was a strange doorway, made of blue, orange, and pink crystal. Mephisto felt a strange pulling sensation in his chest, forcing him closer and closer to the entryway. What was this? Auriana certainly didn't show him this room.

Guided by curiosity and the force in his chest, Mephisto peered into the room.

A library. Not just a spare room with a few shelves, but a huge corridor, lined with row upon row of books. the walls were completely blue crystal.

Another (painful) yank on his chest and he were nearly sent flying into a row of books. His eyes looked around to see Talia, except with bright blue hair, wearing this weird, yet familiar dress. In her hand was this large staff, blue with a feather design at the end.

"Crystal Retrosum!" Her voice was calmer this time. Talia swung her staff and an array of blue crystal shards shot at a model of a tall, crystal-like monster that looked straight out of a horror movie.

 _Wait, WHAT?! She just, wait... She just did magic! Like sent crystal out of that staff!_

Mephisto had to stifle a scream.

 _Whatever she is, she is NOT normal! I gotta go! I gotta-_

The boy was pulled off of his feet, landing directly in front of a small table. He froze. Resting on it was that book Talia was reading.

Time seemed to slow down. Mephisto felt dizzy. He stumbled towards the journal. There was a green snake emblem plastered on the cover. He had no control over his body. The book glowed a poison, emerald color. he outreached his hand. Colors flashed before his eyes...

A spark of green lightning shot him into the wall with a deafening _CRACK._

 _"_ What in Ephedia?" Talia looked around until her eyes met the boy laying on the ground.

"YOU." Her voice sent shivers down Mephisto's back.

With one huge leap, she was on top of him; her staff held up to his throat and one foot on his chest. He could barely move.

"I knew it! You faked your own death so you could ruin my life all over again!"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! You may be stupid but you know how to manipulate innocent people to get what you want!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I didn't do anything!" Mephisto struggled to get away.

"Oh, don't even try to get away! Im not letting you go this time, you son of a bitch!" Talia pressed her staff down to his throat so hard he could feel his skin giving way.

"You're a psycho!" Mephisto gasped for air.

"I'M THE PSYCHO?! Oh, please. I'm not about to let you bring this world to darkness once more!" Filled with bloodlust, Talia lifted her staff, ready to deliver a finishing blow.

"Talia! What are you doing?!"

Mephisto turned his head to see Iris, standing at the entrance to the room. Her pendant was glowing abnormally.

"We can't trust him! Don't let him trick you!" The girl loosened her grip on his chest. Seeing the opportunity, Mephisto rolled out from underneath her, desperate to scramble away.

"Step away from him."

"No! We can't let him do this! Not again!" Talia's voice cracked. She shot a spell at the boy, entrapping him in a crystal ball.

Mephisto pounded the crystal with all his strength, but to no avail.

"What's gotten into you, Talia?!" The blonde was concerned.

"All this time we spent fighting Mephisto, the things he's done to us, and now, because he faked his own death, you're willing to take him in?!"

Talia sank to the floor, tears flowing down her face.

"I can't...let him!"

The crystal ball disintegrated into nothing.

 _What the hell is going on?!_

Mephisto sat on the ground, frozen with fear. He stared at the two.

 _Am I dreaming?_

The force in his chest was gone, and he could barely remember what happened...

"Talia, calm down and I can explain." Iris knelt down towards the sobbing teen.

Mephisto was shocked. He had barely ever heard iris speak a full sentence before, And now she's defending him?

"Explain what?! There is no explaining! He tried to steal the ancient book!" Talias face morphed into one of enragement.

"Please, just listen to me-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" All of the blue crystals littering the floor exploded into dust. The girl shot up to her feet, seething with rage. Her tone turned quiet and forced as she looked down at Iris.

"I came with back to Earth because you wanted to stay in this stupid-ass band. I have duties in my Own kingdom to deal with; so does Auriana, and most definitely, you. I thought you would understand and be reasonable, but no! I have to stick around here in this hell-hole! I was already stressed out already, and now I have to babysit the prick I worked so long to defeat! Oh, and to top it off, he ends up sneaking into the library, and tries to steal one of the most sacred books in Ephedia! I swear to Xeris, we should have stayed back in our OWN realms and let that son of a bitch die on that STUPID BEACH!"

Talia turned and stormed out of the library, her strange clothes and hair turning back to normal as she passed through the doorway.

"Talia, wait!" Iris got up and ran towards the entrance.

"It's no use." She looked down and clenched her pendant in her hand. The girls gaze landed on Mephisto

"Oh, god." Her eyes widened.

"Umm... Uh..." She looked panicked.

"Im sorry for this!" She launched something out of her hand with a flash of bright pink light.


	9. Powers Awaken

**Hello, friends! I know, It's been a while but I literally forgot my laptop in my car before my trip to Tokyo! So Here is the update you have waited so long for! In this 2 part chapter, this really starts to get to the good stuff, ya know? We learn about the twins first week in Gramorrs castle, as well as Mephistos reawakening powers. Thank you all for being so patient!**

Part I: Dream in high castle

"Mephisto? Mephisto! Please wake up!"

Mephisto looked up to see the pale face of his sister, tugging at his hand.

"Where...are we?"

He rubbed his eyes.

Praxina's eye's dashed around the room frantically.

"Look, I know this is really bad, but now's not the time for jokes, okay?"

The boy glanced around. They were inside a large corridor of a castle. it looked like a tornado had gone through, the floor was torn up, exposing raw dirt, and half the windows had been smashed. There were purple crystals scattered around the area.

"Mephisto! Get up! He's coming!"

Praxina yanked up his body with all of her might, bringing him to his feet.

"He said if we were good we could eat, so just hang in there!"

Praxina nearly whispered as both of their eyes drifted towards the entrance.

The tall, sinister man strode towards them, his mask hiding any expression.

The violet-haired girl fixed her posture and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"L-lord Gramorr! I and Mephisto just finished patrolling the area, and I am happy to say that there are no entities of any threat-"

"Shut up!"

Gramorr slapped the girl, effortlessly sending her flying into the corner.

"I already cleared out all living beings for miles, you ignorant brat!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to make sure, that's all."

Praxina regained her posture, easing into a bow.

 _Her foreheads bleeding._

"Whatever."

Gramorr gestured for her to leave.

Mephisto started to follow her when he was pulled back by his shirt. He was spun around to face a pearly white mask.

" Are you mute or something? You haven't talked at all since you got here! It's been a week!"

The boy stared at the evil sorcerer, the familiar feeling of anger and fear resonating within him.

"Hello?!"

Gramorr shook him like a broken toy that had frozen up.

"Hi."

Mephisto waved a bit, a low growl also escaping his throat.

"Huh. I can tell you're stupid, too!"

He chuckled a bit.

"Whatever. Go to bed."

Gramorr set Mephisto on the ground, somewhat gentler that what he thought.

 _What? I haven't eaten in a week! I'm so hungry!_

"No."

The violet-haired prince stared into the eyes of the mask.

 _What am I doing?!_

"What did you just say to me?"

"I-I'm hungry. So is my sister."

"I liked you better when you were mute."

Mephisto clenched his fist.

"Give me food. Then I will do as you have asked."

Gramorr snarled.

"Fine."

He spun his hands around, whispering some sort of spell until a Voltan fruit appeared in his hands.

"Leave."

The man threw the fruit towards the boy, then spun around and headed towards south corridor

Mephisto nearly ran to his room, his mouth watering. as he was about to pass through the doorway, he heard a strange sound coming from the room next door.

 _What is that?_

He stumbled into Praxinas room, shocked to see her curled up in a ball in the corner, sobbing.

"Praxina? W-whats wrong?"

Mephisto knelt down next to her.

"I'm so hungry, my head hurts, I don't know where mom and dad are, and Gramorr is going to start to hurt you soon; once he gets bored with me!"

Praxina buried her head in her hands, not caring how much blood she got on them.

" I don't know how much this will help, Praxina, but this should hold for a bit."

Mephisto unwrapped the green scarf he had on his neck, refastening it on his sisters forehead.

"Wha-"

"Oh, and here, have this!"

He held out his hands, giving her the fruit.

"Where did you get- No! You have it!"

She pushed it away.

"Come on! I can go longer! I'm feeling fine-"

He was forcing it into Praxinas palms.

"Mephisto. You passed out today. You're not fine."

"I'm still not taking it for myself."

"Come on-"

"Nope."

"Whatever."

Praxina took a huge bite out of the purple orb.

"Happy now, Mephisto?"

She was barely audible when her mouth was full.

"Good."

Mephisto stood up. He walked to the door.

"I love you, Prax."

"Love you too, Mephisto."

* * *

Part II: Mental breakdowns and awakening powers.

Mephistos eyes fluttered open, welcoming him to a new day.

 _I'm still here?_

He glanced around the room.

 _What happened? I thought I was awake already? Oh. Another dream..._

The memories came back so forcefully it hurt his head.

 _That Talia girl tried to kill me!_

 _That book!_

 _The library!_

 _Iris knocked me out!_

 _I gotta leave!_

Mephisto stood up without thinking, surprised that his legs didn't feel like someone hit them with a sledgehammer.

 _Why aren't they hurting-_

 _Whatever! I gotta get out!_

He ran out the door as fast as he could, literally controlled by fear, not bothering if anyone saw him.

 _For all I know, they could all be monsters like her!_

The violet-haired boy dashed down the street, the morning breeze blowing all of the hair out of his face. He ran for what seemed like forever, or until his lungs felt like they would explode if he went any longer. He looked around. He was surrounded by tall buildings.

 _Why are there so many people here?!_

People were walking up and down the street.

"Mephisto!"

Mephisto turned around to see Auriana running after him.

"Are you okay? I saw you run out-"

"Get away from me!"

Mephisto pushed her away, making sure that she didn't get any closer.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

She eyed the stream of tears flowing down his cheeks.

 _Am I crying? I didn't even notice._

"Are...Are you a crystal monster-witch, like T-Talia?"

"A what?"

"Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything!"

Mephisto held out his hands, trying to guard himself.

"Why would I try to-"

She reached out her arm.

 _She's trying to kill me!_

He spun around and took off running.

 _Are there more monsters? There are people everywhere! Any one of them could be trying to kill me!_

Mephisto came to a screeching halt when he nearly ran into a man, at least 2 feet taller than him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

He looked down on Mephisto, a snarl on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"What? Why would I-"

He dove out from under the man and darted down the street once again.

 _All these people...I need to hide!_

Mephisto dashed into an empty-looking alley. He could barely breathe. He hid behind a garbage bin.

 _Somebody, please help..._

He buried his face in his hands and curled up into a ball.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

He peaked out from behind the bin to see Iris and Auriana, looking for him.

"Mephisto! We're not going to try to hurt you!"

 _They could be lying..._

"Please, Mephisto!"

 _But they haven't hurt me yet..._

He looked out and saw Iris approaching his hiding spot.

 _How did she get here so quick?_

She was holding some sort of pink wand, like from a fairy tale.

 _What is that? Why his her necklace glowing? Is she going to knock me out again?_

She pulled away the garbage can.

"There you are. What's wrong-"

"Get away!"

Mephisto kicked Iris in the gut so hard she flew backward into a wall.

 _Did I just... Oh no, what did I do?_

She lay there for a few seconds, in shock. Auriana helped her up.

 _She's going to kill me now!_

Iris smiled.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Mephisto."

With a flick of her wrist, a bright pink crystal ball encased the boy.

 _What the hell? She does the same thing as Talia! She's another monster!_

"Stop it! let me out! Please! I don't wanna die!"

Mephisto was sobbing at this point.

Iris barely batted an eye.

"You monster!"

Mephisto punched the crystal as hard as he could.

It shattered.

"What in Ephedia?"

Iris was taken aback but still remained calm.

He scrambled away from the girls, cowering in the corner.

 _I feel so weird, like my entire body is weighing me down, every move is an effort._

Auriana looked panicked.

"Whats happening with his eyes? They're glowing bright green! Is this normal, Iris?"

The blonde had no answers.

"Just come back with us, Mephisto! We can explain!"

Mephisto wasn't having it.

"Get away from me, you sickos!"

He was shaking so hard it was unnatural, like it wasn't by fear itself.

"Please, we won't hurt you!"

 _Monsters._

Iris was closing in on him.

"Don't be afraid of us!"

 _Monsters._

Mephisto felt different. He felt like he wasn't himself.

"Mephisto-"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He yelled in an unnatural voice, like many people were speaking at once.

In an instant, the girls were flung backward violently in an explosion so powerful it shook the ground. In their place was a massive green crystal wall.

Mephisto stared at it in shock.

 _Did I do this?_

 _Am I a monster?_

A cackle built up in his throat. He laughed hysterically.

 _Haha! I'm a monster! How funny! Why can't I stop shaking? Wow, this feels good!_

Mephisto stumbled towards the translucent wall. He could barely make out the unconscious bodies of Iris and Auriana.

 _Did I kill them?! How hilarious am I?!_

He couldn't stop laughing.

Mephisto slid down the side of the wall and curled up into a ball.

 _Ha! I think I'm going insane!_

It was a few minutes of the boy giggling to himself before he heard the girls stumble to their feet.

"I-Iris, Princess of Ephedia!"

"Auriana! Princess of Volta!"

 **Cue transformation music!**

Mephisto turned around and looked at them through the crystal.

"Hi!"

Mephisto was giddy.

"Amaru, Now!"

It was then that the purple furball leaped out from behind the brick wall. In a few seconds, they were surrounded by a swirl of purple, giving way to the crystal arena.

Iris' face was contorted into a frown, no longer showing concern. Auriana was the same.

 _Am I... Floating? Wow! Haha! I'm so cool!_

 _"_ Mephisto! Stand down or we will be forced to fight!"

He ignored the pink haired princess.

"Look! It seems like I'm on fire! GREEN fire!"

He cackled again.

He was covered in a green aura and shaking uncontrollably.

"Mephisto, stop! If you go on, you could kill yourself!"

Iris was right. Without his magical item, there was nothing to hold back his powers. They would continue to grow until his body couldn't handle it anymore...

He still didn't listen.

"Look at this, Iris!"

With a single flick of his wrist, he sent a bolt of lightning at the ground, just missing where the girl stood.

"Ribbon of Volta!"

Auriana cast out her weapon, aiming in for the boy's blind spot while he was focused on Iris.

As soon as it made contact with him, it disintegrated into nothing.

He turned around.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?!"

Black magic was radiating from him so intensely it felt like a hot gust of wind.

"I thought you said you wouldn't try to hurt me."

Auriana was speechless.

"I guess I'll have to do the same."

He held out his hands, as a stream of crystal shards shot at the princess faster than they have ever seen before. One just barely skimmed her hair, cutting off a few strands. Still, that was much better than a direct hit. She rolled out of the way before he could actually hit her, and sent a counter attack his way.

Still, it was like he had a forcefield around him, nothing could hit him.

"Stop throwing crystals at me! An accident could happen if your not careful-"

Iris jumped from behind with her sword, but it couldn't hit.

He reached out and grabbed her by the hair. With great force, he threw her into the crystal ground so hard it cracked. She didn't move.

Auriana realized the only way out was to talk him out of it.

"Mephisto-"

His chest started glowing as his shaking intensified.

Mephisto was losing control. He lost feeling in his right eye, causing it to droop shut. He started to feel dizzy, and his head pounded.

"I-I...This isn't fun anymore..."

His eyes closed, and he fell to the ground, unconscious, but alive.

Auriana cast a quick healing spell on Iris.

"Auriana, what happened?"

Iris rubbed her head.

"Mephisto, he..."

Iris glanced at the boy, lying face down on the crystal, motionless.

"Don't worry, he just passed out, probably from exhaustion. The real question is are you okay?"

Iris sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That was so weird! Normally a person can't have any magic when they are separate from their magical item, much less be this powerful!"

"I don't know, but that didn't seem normal, even for Mephisto. Usually, he doesn't put any effort into fighting, and if he was always this powerful, then that means he was always holding back on us!"

Auriana sighed and walked over to the boy and cast a levitating spell.

"Amaru, bring us back!"

The creature leaped out from behind the pillars, terrified of Mephisto.

In a few moments, they were back in the alleyway, left with the task of figuring out what to do next.


	10. Unsettling Behavior

After arriving back at the house and informing Ellen (er...Ellira) what had happened and putting Mephisto back in his room with the door locked from the outside, Iris and Auriana headed up to the library to ask Talia several questions. As they trudged up the stairs, Iris soon realized that something wasn't right. It seemed oddly...empty. Normally she could sense that Talia was here, almost like a bond; But she couldn't feel the girl's presence anywhere.

 _Where is she?_

As they trudged into the library, Iris and Auriana froze.

Not only was Talia gone, but everything had been destroyed. The shelves were knocked down, glass shattered, books sprawled out on the ground, but the most ominous aspect was the black crystal littering the floor.

"Iris, where's Talia?"

Auriana backed up warily.

"I don't feel right here. Somethings seriously wrong."

Iris nearly ran out of the library, followed shortly by Auriana.

"When she stormed out yesterday, I thought that she came back later that night, and that she just holed up in there, like usual when she's mad."

Auriana looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I could have sworn I heard the front door swing open last night, but that doesn't explain the black crystals. Do you think..."

Iris cut her off.

"No. Lets not jump to conclusions, okay?"

The girls looked frantically around the house for any sign of Talia, but to no avail.

Ellira thought that Talia went out with them.

They finally settled on doing a crystal locatum spell on one of Talias hair ties.

The crystal display in the air flashed an image of Talia. She was sitting in a tree, her eyes and face downcast.

 _Hmm... It doesn't look like anywhere in Sunny Bay, why would she be out by the mountains? Could it be...No. Think happy thoughts, Iris._

"Iris, are you okay? You look pale."

Auriana eyed the lack of colors from the girls face.

"No. I'm okay. let's just go talk to her."

* * *

The girls rode on Amarus back, following the crystal trail. Soon enough, they arrived in a meadow surrounded by the mountains.

"Talia! We need to talk!"

Auriana looked around.

"I thought she was right here!"

"You stay here, Auriana. I'll go look for her."

The redhead nodded as Iris treaded off into the trees.

 _Come on, Talia!_

It was a few minutes before Iris froze. She looked up to see Talia, smiling brightly at her.

"Hi!"

The brunette waved and brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"Talia! Thank goodness I found you! Are you okay?"

"Of course! I've never been better!"

She winked.

 _Why is she so happy?! I thought she was furious!_

Talia sensed the suspicion on Iris' face.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, to cool off, that's all."

"In the mountains, miles away from the city?"

Talia froze.

"Well, uh...I guess I got carried away!"

 _No kidding!_

"Well, we came here to take you back to the house. A few... A lot of things have happened; with Mephisto, and we need your help to solve some problems."

Iris turned to go get Auriana.

"I want to stay here a little longer."

 _What? Talia hates the outdoors!_

Before she had a chance to wheel around to face her, Talia grabbed her shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

Iris forced the girl's nails out of her arm.

"Can you stay here with me?"

Her eyes widened. Talias voice was cold and sent shivers up the blonde's spine.

"Talia, we really need to get back. Mephisto is out of control. We need to fix this. Now."

Iris turned towards the Xerian, adopting her firmer attitude.

"But I thought you cared about me, Hm? I thought you cared about what I want."

Talia smiled a cold, emotionless smile.

 _Somethings seriously wrong. I need to leave._

Iris didn't answer. Instead, she took off towards the meadow at full speed.

 _Okay. I need to just grab Auriana and leave. Grab Auriana and leave. We don't need to fight with anyone._

Iris reached the meadow. She scrambled out of the protruding bush and towards the spot where she left Auri and Amaru.

 _They're... Gone?_

Iris started to run off into the opposite side of the clearing; wondering if Auriana, too, went looking.

Instead of continuing to sprint as fast as her body would let her, Iris was painfully yanked backward by her hair.

 _What? Talia wasn't behind me! What the hell?!-_

The frantic princess tried to spring back to her feet, only to be met by the blade of a blood-red sword, held inches away from her neck.

* * *

Mephisto turned over onto his stomach, kept awake in his bed by a throbbing headache and the searing pain in his right side. His pillow was soaking wet from a mixture of sweat and tears. He had given up on trying to open the door or calling for help.

 _No kidding everyone's trying to get away from me. I-I'm a monster, too._

He forced himself to hold back another sob.

 _This whole thing is a disaster. Im washed up on some beach with no memories, I get attacked by some weird magical girl, I have strange dreams, and it just so happens I have magical powers, too._

He laughed to himself.

 _And nobody even cares to give me anything to eat after an entire day!_

Mephisto glanced over at the window and saw light seeping through the curtains. He pushed a lock of hair from his face and walked (More like tripped and stumbled) over to the window. He tried back the blinds and stared out at the immense body of water behind the house. The churning waves were hypnotizing, and the sunlights reflection was gorgeous. As he gazed, he felt like he was floating, weightless.

 _How pretty._

Mephisto felt a drop of water on his back.

 _Water?_

Another drop. Another.

 _Rain? But im inside!_

His throat became tight.

Mephisto blinked. He was underwater, in the ocean. He started panicking, grabbing at it, trying to get back to the surface.

 _Where am I? I can't ...breath!_

 _He started to cough as he felt himself sink deeper and deeper. Poison green light seemed to surround him, filling up his vision._

He started to feel dizzy, and it felt like his chest was being crushed.

His eyes began to shut from the pressure, as the sunlight only became more and more distant.

Mephisto gasped. He was laying on the ground, back at Iris' house. He felt his whole body, looking for any signs of water

 _I'm...completely dry? But wasn't I just-_

He looked out the window again. The bay was still the same, the waves colliding with the shore.

He shut the blinds and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

 _ **Im not dead.**_

 _ **This has been a PSA by Jippitypaws**_


End file.
